Live presentations or performances typically utilize static sound and/or lighting effect systems that do not utilize the positional location of sound and lighting cues emanating from a performer. For example, an actor may walk back and forth across the stage, but his dialogue will be amplified equally from both sides of the sound system.
In order to achieve a realistic representation of sound and lighting effects as a performer moves within an effects space, an operator must manipulate the controls of a sound and/or lighting effects system. The manual manipulation of the controls can provide a desired output balance within the speaker and/or lighting array in real time that relates to the movement of performers and objects on stage. Based on various stage cues, the operator manually configures the knobs and sliders on a mixing console to achieve the desired effect. However, the resultant positioning will be artificial and relevant only from the operator's perspective.
More advanced mixing consoles and software facilitate easier control by means of a joystick or user controlled software. In even more advanced systems, sound, lighting, and other effect cues can be pre-programmed as a sequence of effects, and then cued by the mixer operator or stage manager at the correct time to match the performer's movements. As such, performers must synchronize their actions and movements to the pre-recorded sequence of effects. Thus, while the system provides for more engaging effects, it requires each cue to be timed perfectly, demanding a significant amount of concentration by the mixer operator and performer during the performance.